


Resolution

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Twin fic to Temptation, and my gift for Alexcat. Happy Holidays! =)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



**Resolution  
By CC  
December 2020**

I’m only taking Marvel characters to play for a while. I’ll give them back afterwards. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is for Alexcat, who wanted Steve and Bucky. Happy Holidays! =)

This is the second of two twin fics. The first was Temptation, from Bucky’s POV. This is from Steve’s POV.

* * *

Steve woke up with a start, the images of his nightmare still in his mind. He had rescued Bucky, but in the fight that followed lost him again. Red Skull had shot Bucky, and he had fallen to his death. Steve had killed Red Skull after that. 

He ran a hand through his hair, adrenaline still coursing through his body. He had lost Bucky in that dream, and this time forever. Steve left the bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He could not sleep anymore, so he might do something productive.

Going through the details of their next mission was a good option. He and Bucky were supposed to capture Arnim Zola and learn the location of the Hydra stronghold. There were a couple of leads, but Zola was supposed to be heading East in a train. Hydra seemed to have gotten hold of a powerful weapon that could tip the balance against the allies. 

Steve sighed, and pushed the papers away. The images of the dream were still too clear in his mind. He would not be able to work or go back to sleep until he made sure that Bucky was all right. He tiptoes to his friend’s bedroom, and knocked softly, calling him.

“Come in!”

Steve opened the door and caught his breath when he saw Bucky on the bed, long hair framing his still gaunt face. He had not taken off his metal arm yet, which meant that he was not relaxed enough to rest yet. 

After a few awkward words, Bucky bid him to sit on the bed. Steve told Bucky about his nightmare, and as he was speaking, he realized that he could no longer hide what he felt for him.

“Look at me, Steve. You will never lose me. You rescued me, and whatever they did to me, I am a bit stronger now.”

And then Steve was gathering Bucky close and asking Bucky to never leave him. Bucky was trying to soothe him, but it only increased Steve’s fear of losing him. 

He kissed Bucky, and Bucky froze. And then they were kissing, and Steve could feel his body reacting and was so relieved that Bucky didn’t push him away. 

“I love you, Stevie. I have always loved you.”

“I love you, Bucky. I never realized how much, and in what way until I thought that I had lost you.”

Bucky smiled, taking Steve’s breath away. “We are safe for now, Stevie, you and I.”

“For now?” 

The dream…

“Come here,” Bucky said, “stop thinking and kiss me again.”

And Steve kissed Bucky and together they discovered each other’s bodies in a way they had never done before, and when Bucky took him, Steve felt that he had found his place in these times at last.

Later, as they rested in each other’s arms, Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes. “Promise me that you will be careful when we go on that mission.”

Bucky smiled. “I will.”


End file.
